Lyrics
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Being a girl in high school, with a band, and having a crush on someone you can't stand is way harder then you think. Zutara Taang Sukki


'Ring, Ring' the alarm clock went off for the third time. I guess I was roll out of bed and get ready for school. My name is Katara Nicole Blue, I'm seventeen years old and I go to Four Nations High.

"Get up 'Tara!" my brother- Sokka- yelled from downstairs.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back. I got and close the door. After that I walked to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day, which was a blue t-shirt with skinny jeans and blue sneakers. I wanted to wear my hair down; so I going to flat iron the waves out of my hair and put in my black hair bow. (love and blue and black). After deciding on what to wear and how to do my hair; I put my outfit on the bed and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and took my hair out of the ponytail before taking off my PJ's and stepped into the shower.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I turned on the sink and washed my face then my teeth. I dried myself and put on my ocean smell lotion and deodorant; quickly adding my robe I walked back to my room. Entering the room I closed my door and walked over to my desk with my mirror and sat down before plugging in my blow dryer. After five minutes of blow drying my ocean spray scented hair, I unplugged the blow dryer and plugged in my flat iron. As the iron was warming up, I walked to my bed and started getting dressed.

"Katara Nicole Blue! Are you almost done?" Sokka yelled.

"Leave me alone!" I said smiling at my brother's dumbest. I sat back down in my desk chair and began to flat iron my hair; once that was done I turned off and unplugged the flat iron. I put in my hair bow, grabbed my bookbag and phone and ran downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart." my Gran-Gran said.

"Morning Gran-Gran. Hi Sokka Noah Blue." I said getting back at him for using my full name.

"Hi." he said. I grabbed an apple and watched my brother eat ten pancakes. After that we said goodbye to our Gran-Gran and walked to the bus stop.

"Hey guys." our friend Suki said.

"Hey." Sokka said. They quickly made eye contact before turning their heads away and blushing. On the last day of freshman year Suki told me that she had a crush on Sokka, and on that same day when we came home Sokka told me that he liked Suki. Why don't they just go out? I mean everyone knows that they like each other.

"Hello people of earth." Our other friends Toph and Aang said while they walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Suki said.

"Ready for your last year?" Sooka asked. Both Aang and Toph looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They maybe 4'9 and fifteen, but they are very smart. I met them in the eighth grade when they were suppose to be in the sixth grade.

"Here's the bus." The bus pulled up and the doors flew open and my dad's best friend- Bato- was in the driver's seat.

"All board." He said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Bato." We all said together.

"Good morning. " we got on to see more of our friends like Teo and Haru.

"What's up homes?" Teo said. We laughed and talked for what seemed like forever just catching up.

"So are you still going to have the band still?" At the moment the last best friend I have, Yue, came on the bus.

"My peoples. " she said as she sat with Toph which was across from Suki and I.

"Hey, and of course we are. "Toph said.

"Of course we are what?"Yue asked.

"Haru asked if we're still going to have the band." I said.

"One more stop." We heard Bato said. We looked at each other and then back at Bato.

"We never have four stops." Aang pointed out.

"There's been some changes over the summer." He told us.

"So this is the stop?"

* * *

**and we stop right there. Hi people h****i read my stories, sorry for taking so long to write a story, one my laptop broke, two boyfriend problems, three my dest top had the stories but then wiped out because of my family. Four i just now, today, got my tablet. So who has been watching Legend Of Korra? Best season ever! One thing I dont like is how mako and korra broke up ans then he gonna start making iut with asami. WTF! Oh well enjoy the story. Love you all. Bye!**


End file.
